Jozen Zimako
Jozen Zimako is one of D.A.R's very own Operatives, a covert agent specializing in various forms of assassination and sabotage. As an Operative, Jozen lives a comfortable life in Region 2 in Pandora however there are often times where his needs are not satisfied enough. His vice for greed is only supplemented by D.A.R, there's much more sin and luxury that awaits only true men like Jozen. Appearance Jozen is of an undetermined species that in terms of biology and anatomy greatly resemble molluscoids from Earth. While the most differing part is his own face, there are little details and things that blur the lines from humanoid and hominid. The most noticeable features, starting with his own complexion is his dark blue and slick skin. Because of this composition, Jozen typically wears a wetsuit underneath his Operative gear in order to maintain basic faculties and maintain optimum pressure for his body which will be explained as we go. Jozen's species comes from a world with much denser atmospheric pressure than that of Earth this and and a different breathing atmosphere require various apparatus to be worn when outside or in non-supportive environments. This includes a functioning mask and pressure suit to keep his body in full condition. Without these things, while they wouldn't normally cause an immediate death would lead to a slow and agonizing death over the course of 8 hours. Apart from his biological needs and skin complexion, Jozen's most noticeable feature when in a situation he can show it, is his own face. As said before, regarding his anatomy, it is remarkably similar to molluscs. The front and back of his head is made of a spiney shell which are a part of his skull and made of thick chitin. Provided the unique physiology and soft subcutaneous tissue that protects his brain, he can provide a skull-cracking headbutt to anyone in any desparate fight. Additionally there are a few tentacles that hang above and below his mouth, they are almost vestigial at this point in his species' evolution given how short they are, but they still hold some rudimentary use. Another fact to know about Jozen is that he does not have a normal mouth and can not communicate normally, which is why his masks typically have an intergrated translator. Guy.jpg Fungi Noi.jpg Jozen has a variety of masks he wears, each typically having a varying level of performance and special function as well as suits should the designated suit and tie not fit some of the operations that Jozen normally partakes in. Abilities As a trained assassin of D.A.R, Jozen has a host of trained abilities from his time on Death Rock Island including other formal versions of training which have aided him through his tenure as an Operative. *Battlefield Adaptation *Enhanced Assassination *Enhanced Combat *Peak Condition Jozen's Masks MK I AGNI The MK I Agni helmet is the first of Jozen's Masks, a collection of masks he has that host various in-built functions beyond the basic necessities he requires both on-and-off the job. It is the first of its kind and hosts no special functions unlike its brother variants. This also means that any function this helmet has, every one does as well. Functions *Respirator – this respirator allows Jozen to breathe normally, converting atmospheric gases around him into a chemical gas that is natural to his species and one that he can breathe. *Translator – Jozen's similarly alien vocal chords doesn't allow for normal communication. Because of this, his masks all carry a translator which allow him to converse normally with people around him. Although should he need to for any reason, he can turn this off. *Communicator – this is an advanced communications device that allows him to call a list of contacts and various divisions of Zawa Corp for mission use as well. Should he have access to Zawa A.I, so long as they're programmed for it he can also vocally command them for easier function. *Night Vision – through special filters on the lens of this mask, Jozen can see in most light-absent conditions. *Scanner – the lower lens of Agni is not just for Jozen's lower eyes but also host recognition software that can research through the Zawa D.A.R database for information on the object or person of focus. It also contains telescopic lens that are capable of reading up to 8x. These both can be used via cognitive software. Note: When Jozen gives a verbal command, the A.I immediately recognizes this and does not translate this into his speaker. Thus, he can be discreet with his choices and even if one had the senses to hear this they would only hear the verbal clicking of Jozen's own language. Approved by: Seri Category:RPC